Cry Cry
by Yuan Lian
Summary: "Hihi lihat ini Kris ge, jari-jari ini yang tadi meremas dan memanjakan penismu yang kusukai itu hihihi, eottoke Kris ge? Kau mau jari-jari ini memanjakan penismu lagi?" tanya Tao sambil terkikik membawa jari-jari Yixing ke arah Kris/Drabble Yaoi, KrisTao, Broken!KrAy/ RnR please!


Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : M

Warning : Gore, bloody scene, yaoi, gaje, drabble, etc.

Dont like dont read!

NO FLAME!

.

.

.

'Crassssshhhhh'

"AKHHHHHHH!"

"Sssttt kau tampak lebih cantik dengan goresan-goresan itu ge, hihihi." Kekeh seorang namja cantik dengan tampang polos dan kekanakan miliknya.

Ia tersenyum polos menatap namja tampan tanpa busana yang sedang terikat di sofa yang menhadap dirinya yang berada di ranjang dengan seorang namja cantik yang juga terikat dan sedang meraung karena goresan-goresan yang amat dalam di sepanjang garis matanya menuju hidung.

"Eottoke Kris ge? Yixing ge tampak semakin cantik kan?" tanya Huang Zi Tao pada namja tampan yang kini semakin bergetar tubuhnya, ia menatap Tao dengan tak percaya dan takut.

"Pasti sekarang Kris ge makin menyukainya kan?" tanya Tao sendu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya sejak tadi. Itu bukan airmata biasa. Itu airmata , Tao menangis darah.

"Jari-jarimu sangat lentik Yixing ge. Aku iri hihihi."

'CRASSSSHHHHH'

"ARRRGHHHH AMPUNN!" raung Yixing saat Tao dengan polosnya memotong jari-jarinya.

"Hihi lihat ini Kris ge, jari-jari ini yang tadi meremas dan memanjakan penismu yang kusukai itu hihihi, eottoke Kris ge? Kau mau jari-jari ini memanjakan penismu lagi?" tanya Tao sambil terkikik membawa jari-jari Yixing ke arah Kris.

Ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan penis Kris, dengan polos Tao mengoleskan jari-jari Yixing ke penis Kris membuat penis itu memerah terkena darah dari jari-jari Yixing. Bukannya mendesah, Kris malah semakin bergetar takut.

"Ta-Tao, Mi-Mianhae." Bisik Kris dengan suara bergetar. Ia sangat ketakutan melihat namjachingunya yang polos dan sangat manis itu bisa seperti ini. ia akui jika ini salahnya, ia berselingkuh dengan Yixing di belakang Tao sejak 2 tahun lalu bahkan tak jarang ia bercinta dengan Yixing tanpa mempedulikan Tao. Ia dan Tao telah bertunangan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, ia sangat menyayangi Tao dan mencintai namja panda itu, namun takdir berkata lain. Sejak ia kembali ke China untuk pekerjaannya dan bertemu dengan Yixing, ia semakin intens mendekati namja cantik itu bahkan sampai menghabiskan malam-malam panas dengannya tanpa mempedulikan Tao yang telah mengetahui sejak awal.

Ya, Tao telah mengetahui semua perselingkuhan Kris dibelakangnya, namun ia hanya diam dan memendamnya, ia tak mau kehilangan Kris karena hanya namja tampan itu keluarganya. Ia hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini, namun Kris dengan tega semakin terang-terang selingkuh di hadapan Tao, seperti hari ini saat Tao hendak menemui Kris diapartemen baru yang Kris beli, ia mendapat kenyataan pahit dengan melihat tunangannya bercinta dengan namja lain.

"Mianhae? Wae ge? Kau tak punya salah apapun padaku." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kris semakin terisak merasakan dadanya sesak melihat Tao yang seperti ini karenanya.

Meski tersenyum sangat manis Tao tetap mengeluarkan airmata darahnya. Nyatanya hatinya sudah beku bahkan nyaris tak bernyawa lagi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tao berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih terisak menangisi kebodohannya. Ia masih mencintai Tao dan tak menyangka hanya karena nafsunya saja, ia sudah kehilangan Taonya yang polos dan manis itu.

"Yixing ge sangat cantik, pantas Kris ge lebih menyukainya dari pada aku." Ucap Tao dengan pandangan terluka menatap Yixing yang masih sekarat.

"Tapi-" Tao menjeda ucapannya, ia menaiki kasur menuju Yixing yang kini menggeleng meminta belas kasih pada Tao yang kini berwajah datar dengan airmata yang tetap mengalir dari mata pandanya. "Aku sangat membecimu!" jerit Tao sambil mengoyak perut Yixing dengan belati di tangannya. Ia terus menusuk tubuh Yixing yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Kris hanya bisa terbelalak melihat tubuh Yixing yang hancur seperti di cincang oleh Tao. Ia semakin bergetar saat Tao mengalihkan tatapannya padanya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Tao dingin. Perlahan namja bermata panda itu turun dari ranjang.

"Kau bisa bercinta dengannya sepuas hatimu sekarang." Ucap Tao dingin sambil terus berjalan menuju Kris.

"Kau bisa bercinta dengannya-" Tao berbisik di telinga Kris, sedangkan namja tampan itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Ta-Tao-"

"-di neraka."

JLEB

"Bye-" Tao berbisik dengan nada dinginnya.

"Wu Yi Fan."

.

.

.

End

A/N : Huwaaaaaa~ jujur aja saya buat ini tuh karena kesel ngeliat ff krislay dimana-mana. Saya ga mau munafik, saya emang benci + banget sama couple KrisLay so beginilah jadinya drabble ini.

Bagi KrisLay shipper, mianhae. Saya ga mau cari masalah so kalian lebih baik ga usah liat apalagi baca FF ini daaaannnnnn~

**JANGAN COBA SEKALI-KALI MEREVIEW FF INI OKEY?**

Perlukah saya underline tulisan diatas? Itu bener-bener peringatan keras loh!

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please?**


End file.
